Something interesting
by xxSeaPandaxx
Summary: When Paul forgets a file at home, it's up to Rory to bring it to him. While dropping it off, he runs into a familiar young pathologist.


Rory has had a long day. It was only 11:30 am and his day can already be considered long. He sighed as he climbed down the stairs, phone pressed to his ear.

"Where was the last place you saw it?" Rory asked his father slowly, as if talking to a child.

"On the kitchen table!" Paul snapped. Rory spotted the large folder on the table and picked it up.

"Alright, I've got it." Rory told him, examining the folder closely.

"Good. Now, drive down here and bring it to me." His father said on the other line.

"But, mum took the car this morning!" Rory groaned, glancing out the window. Paul sighed.

"Well, it's not that far of a walk. I'm down at St. Bart's working with a friend."

"Alright. I'll be there soon." Rory sighed once more before hanging up the phone. Edwin entered the kitchen, hair a mess and clothes wrinkled.

"Who was that?" he asked, rummaging through the fridge for food.

"Dad. He's got to stop doing this." He said, holding up the folder. Edwin grinned, struggling to carry all the food in his arms. Rory shuffled over to the door and slipped his coat on over his favorite striped jumper.

"Tell me if you see any hot nurses!" Edwin yelled from up the kitchen.

Rory arrived at the hospital in less than 20 minutes, folder tucked neatly under his arm. He pushed the large glass doors open, grimacing at the smell. Hospitals had a very distinct smell. Like bleach and cough syrup. He reached the front desk where a rather large old woman sat, sifting through piles of paperwork. Rory cleared his throat and smiled kindly. The old woman looked up, slightly startled to see someone standing before her.

"Hello," Rory said, smile still present. "I was wondering if you could page my dad. He told me to bring this to him." He held up the folder.

"Oh, of course!" She responded chirpily. Two men suddenly burst through the doors leading to the morgue. One was rather tall with a long black coat and wild black hair, while the other was short and had a worn bomber jacket.

"Don't you see, John? It all makes sense!" The tall one exclaimed, looking rather excited as he pushed through the front doors of the hospital. The shorter man followed quickly behind, looking rather confused. Rory returned his attention to the woman behind the desk, who rolled her eyes at the two men that were dashing quickly from the hospital.

"Could I just get your father's name?" She asked politely.

"Er, Paul Slippery." Rory told her. She picked up the phone on the far corner of her desk.

"Could Paul Slippery please report to the front desk? Paul Slippery, please report to the front desk." She said into the phone, her voice echoing through the halls.

"Well, if you could just take a seat, I'm sure your father will be here soon." She said, gesturing to the multiple chairs in the room.

"Right. Thank you." Rory said, flashing her another quick smile before settling into one of the many chairs in the room. He sat the folder in his lap, drumming his fingers lightly. Looking around the room, he realized he wasn't alone. In the far corner sat a young woman with a baby sleeping in her arms. Directly across the room from him was an old couple, the man flipping through the newspaper and the woman reading a book with a well-worn front cover. Rory settled deeper into the chair, waiting for his father. A few moments later, a young woman emerged from the doors of the morgue, face a bit red from sprinting. Her deep brown eyes swept the room worriedly. Rory straightened in his chair.

"Well, hello Molly!" the woman behind the desk exclaimed brightly. A small smile crossed Molly's face, causing Rory to smile as well. He wasn't entirely sure why but he found the girl, Molly, very pretty.

"Good afternoon, Deb." She responded meekly, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Her light brown hair was swept up into a neat ponytail with small strands framing her face. Rory found he was unable to look away from the petite, mousey girl. She looked to be somewhere in her mid-twenties, much like himself, and had very alluring brown eyes.

"Um, where's Rory Slippery? Dr. Slippery sent me to fetch something from him…" She trailed off, glancing around the room again. Deb pointed at him. He stood from the chair, folder in hand, and walked over to the large desk. Molly's eyes met his and her cheeks flushed, eyes cast down.

"Hello." Rory said, smiling down at her. She was considerably shorter than he was, which intimated her a bit. She nodded in greeting.

"I-I believe your father sent me to, um, get something from you…" She trailed off again, cursing herself for sounding stupid. Deb chuckled, turning away to tend to the fax machine in the corner that was making a loud spluttering noise.

"Yeah, here it is." He said, handing her the folder. Molly nodded, taking the folder from him. She turned to leave the room but Rory caught her elbow before she could, startling both of them. He released her quickly, flushing deeply.

"I didn't catch your name." He said stupidly. She smiled softly.

"Molly. Molly Hooper."

"I'm Rory."

"Well, I hope to see you again soon, Rory." She smiled sweetly and walked back through the doors that led to the morgue. Rory smiled and left the hospital. _Well_, he thought, _at least I'll have something interesting to tell Edwin._


End file.
